2030
by Southern Spell
Summary: **Post Apocalypse. Year: 2030** I am a believer of the Winchester Gospel.


**I do not own anything. **

**2030**

Everyone's willing to admit that in the years before I was born that times were bad. Some blame it on the government, others claim it was terrorists, and some just say people got a little crazy because of the Great Rescission, but others believe it was the Apocalypse, and there are plenty of people with PhDs who argue that's what happened.

But if it was the Apocalypse, then why are we all still here, you ask? Well that's because the Winchester's saved us. Yes, that's right; Dean and Sam Winchester saved the whole world.

Now not everyone agrees with this, but see, I'm a believer. I've got a copy of all the _Supernatural_ books by Carver Edlund, a.k.a. Chuck Shurley, the prophet who wrote about the brothers. These books are now referred to as the "Winchester Gospel" by us believers.

Needless to say, I pretty much have devoured anything about the Winchesters. There are tons of documentaries on the History channel about them that play all the time, and there was a big block buster movie based off the books and the legend of how the brothers stopped the Apocalypse. Thousands of websites are dedicated to the Winchesters and too many books to count that analyze anything to do with the topic.

It's still debated what actually happened to the brothers after the Apocalypse. Most people think that they gave their lives for the cause, sacrificing everything to save all of us. I guess there's something to be said for someone who can be so selfless that despite knowing the faults of humanity they were still willing to die for us. However, I personally like to think that when it was all said and done the brothers got to ride off into a sun set. Still, even though most believe the Winchesters to be dead there are still reported sightings of Sam and Dean that pop up all over the country.

Now my parents aren't too thrilled with my fascination to the Winchester brothers. They don't think it's healthy for a sixteen year old boy to be obsessed with the Winchester Gospel. My parents are non believers, despite my best efforts. Which sucks, you know? Because the Winchesters deserve all kinds of props for what they did, but there's only so much you can do.

I guess it's like what Mr. Harrison says; it doesn't matter if people believe the Winchesters stopped the Apocalypse or not, what matters is that they did it.

Mr. Harrison is our neighbor and a mechanic and owns the only shop in town. I've known him most of life, but we became friends one summer when I was about nine and he did some work on my mom's car, no charge. He's a nice guy like that, but don't tell him I said that, he thinks he has a reputation to keep.

I like hanging out with him, since my mom and step dad spend a lot of time at work and I don't have any brothers or sisters, it gives me something to do after school. He doesn't seem to mind, either. I think he gets kind of lonely. He'll even come out to my football games sometimes, not even my step dad will do that, much less my real dad. He's taught me all kinds of things, like how to pick locks, how to handle a gun, and all about cars. This past summer he even hired me on part time at his shop. Mr. Harrison doesn't like to hear about the Winchesters, though. He thinks I don't need to be encouraged, that I should be more interested in girls, but I think he's a believer.

There's just one thing about Mr. Harrison - something that makes me wonder about him - he's _sad_. It's not something you can tell right off the bat; he keeps it to himself, doesn't show it, but its there. I think he misses something, or more likely _someone._ At times I wonder if he had a wife once, or lost a kid, but he never mentions them. In fact he's never mentioned having any family at all. During the holidays he doesn't go off and visit anyone and no one comes to see him, so he usually spends those holiday dinners with my family. I asked him about why he was sad once, and he just muttered something about choices, but I didn't understand.

And then there's the car.

I'd never seen it, because he kept it under a cover in his garage at his house and he made it clear that no one was allowed to look under the cover. He would tell me not to go near it, that was his baby and she deserved to live out her retirement in peace. So nearly my whole life this thing has been off limits to me, a complete mystery, and any time I asked about it he'd never give me a straight answer.

Temptation, after so long of not knowing, was nearly killing me, and one day while Mr. Harrison wasn't home I slipped into his garage for a looks-see. I pulled back that car cover in anticipation, wondering if he'd been hiding some vintage, high dollar car but what I found was unbelievable, and way more than I'd been_expecting_.

A gleaming 1967 Impala is what I found.

I was so stunned I stood there frozen. I'd never seen a 1967 Impala in real life, thanks to the Winchester legend, people had snatched them all up as collectors, and they were valued at astronomical prices, and rarely seen. How on earth had Mr. Harrison gotten one? Maybe he'd had it before the Apocalypse?

This was straight out of my dreams and once I shook off my shock I wasted no time getting behind the wheel, imagining that I was driving this master piece. I soaked in every detail of her, from the gleaming body to the lived in interior. She was _gorgeous._ This baby may not have been the Metallicar but she certainly was awesome in her own right.

Mr. Harrison may have been hiding her from the world, but he'd still been keeping her in tiptop shape as far as I could see. I took a peek under her hood and soaked in the sight, and then, just because it felt like a crime not too, I picked the lock on the trunk to give me an idea of how the Winchester's must have kept their weapons. I was excepting to find it clean and empty. I was wrong, so very, very wrong.

Mr. Harrison's trunk was filled with…stuff. Guns, knifes, books, and a collection of other things that brought to mind the word _hunter_. I spent I don't how long going through it to come to the conclusion that he was either an avid fan of the Winchester Gospel and had recreated the Metallicar or he had Dean's Metallicar. But that wouldn't make since, there was no way he could possibly have the real, honest to God Metallicar, so…what was all this about?

Confused, I put everything back where I got it from and didn't speak a word of it, knowing it would be the wisest thing to pretend not to know about it. It wasn't like I really understood what I had found; well other then that Mr. Harrison was hiding an epically awesome car.

I was sure that there was no way for him to know I had looked at his car but as it turns out, Mr. Harrison called over later that night and asked me if I'd been snooping around his car.

I shook my head, denying it, but the shrewd look he gave me let me know he knew better than that.

As he stared me down with those sharp green eyes I wondered why I'd never noticed how, despite the age, that Mr. Harrison matched Dean Winchester's description from the books? How had I missed the similarities between Mr. Harrison and Dean Winchester's mug shots and other pictures of Dean that were all over the internet?

It hit me then that Mr. Harrison, the man that was like a father to me, really wasn't the man I thought he was.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
